How to torture Bellatrix Lestrange
by Jess Coen
Summary: rated PG13 for language (Mostly towards Bellatrix)
1. Chapter 1

~Downstairs in the Ministry of Magic~  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Sirius yelled at his evil cousin.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange casts a spell at Sirius. Sirius, frozen, falls. He is just about to go under the black curtain when a bright light shoots across the room and he is lifted up and set down on the cold floor where he lays, unmoving.  
  
"I bet you didn't count on us, Lestrange!" said a girl with light golden brown hair.  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" Lestrange shouted angrily.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" shouted a girl with dark brown hair and a wicked smile on her face. "I'm Chloe de Shey."  
  
"And I'm Paige Lexis." Shouted the other girl, glaring.  
  
"I'll get you Lestrange!" Harry yelled, charging at Sirius' cousin. "You killed Sirius!"  
  
"No she didn't. Don't give her that much credit." Chloe replied, "She just knocked him out!"  
  
"Yeah. She is just a wimpy little whore! Chloe and I will take care of her!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Now, don't you think you should take care of Voldemort?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You know." Paige said "That evil guy that is trying to KILL US ALL!"  
  
"Oh, right" Harry said as he ran out the door.  
  
"What a dumbass!" Paige sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it, Chloe responded.  
  
"Watch out!" someone yelled as the two girls turned to see a red light beaming towards them. They ducked just in time before it hit the wall.  
  
After a while of missed spells going back and forth, Bellatrix was knocked over by a bright light. Everyone looked around to see where it came from. Standing by the wall was none other than Sirius, with a big smile on his handsome face! Lestrange gasped.  
  
"Sirius!" Chloe and Paige yelled as they ran to hug him.  
  
"What Bella, you thought you'd get rid of me just like that?" He asked moving closer to the three of them "Well, I would've, except I have people that care about me, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"  
  
"Me?" Bellatrix maniacally laughed, "You were the outcast of the family, Sirius!"  
  
"Well, at least I didn't turn out to be a bitter little bitch!"  
  
"How dare you," she screamed.  
  
As she muttered a spell a beam of light came flying at Sirius. Paige and Chloe raised their wands and reflected. They both chanted a binding spell and soon Bellatrix was tied up on the floor.  
  
"Come on, Sirius, you can it!" Paige cheered.  
  
"Yeah, kick her ass!" Chloe added.  
  
Sirius took his wand and cast a stunning spell on Bellatrix, causing her to fall. Just as she was about to go into the curtain, she was thrown against the wall. Everyone turned to look at Paige. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige?" Sirius said, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"It's simple" Paige said, "She deserves to be tortured"  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Chloe asked mischievously.  
  
"That'll have to wait" Paige said. "Remus will you watch her?"  
  
"Sure" said Remus.  
  
"Let's see how Harry is doing!" Sirius yelled as he ran out the door. The girls followed him and stopped cold when they saw the match between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Harry in the middle.  
  
"Sirius! Paige! Chloe!" Harry whispered as he ran to then between light beams. He hugged them as a bright flash erupted in front of them. When the light subsided, only Dumbledore was there.  
  
"Is he.is he." Harry started.  
  
"No, he will be back." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And so will we" Chloe said.  
  
"With our friend, Sirius!" Paige added.  
  
"What about Bellatrix?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, right!" Paige said as she ran back to the room in which Bellatrix was tied up.  
  
"What's your plan?" Sirius asked behind her.  
  
"Oh, just a little American music that might get on her nerves." Paige said grinning.  
  
~At Azkaban~  
  
"She'll be binded in here. It'll be hard for her to escape." Chloe said over the loud music.  
  
"This'll teach her not to mess with us," Paige said over the song, which went: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.  
  
"This Barney character must really suck!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Come on, let's go" Sirius said shivering "I don't want to be back here for any reason!" 


	3. Chapter 3

~Sirius Black went to court and all charges were dropped. Even the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge (that asshole) personally apologized. Harry learned of his prophecy and went back to the Dursley's (bunch of fat losers if you ask me) with a lovable black stray he named Snuffles (Yes, Dumbledore made sure the Dursley's would let Snuffles live there) and they grew closer (Sirius and Harry) with the occasional visit from Paige Lexis and Chloe de Shey while awaiting news about Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.~ 


End file.
